warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Band: Shunji
Apply for a ROGUE here *Echo: A blue/gray she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly. [[User:Echopaw|Echo]][[User talk:Echopaw|Kit]] 21:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) <<<<< Added *Sky is a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. [[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 23:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) <<<<< Added *Stark - Rreallly dark gray tom with darker paws and frosty blue eyes.[[User:Hiddensun|'''Forever & Always''']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''...Sunny ღ''']] 19:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Joseph- A small dark brown-yellow tom with leaf green eyes. (Got this from a small guy in my class XD) [[User:Wetstream|'''Zuko''']][[User talk:Wetstream|I've learned my own Destiny]] *Mina: A pale golden she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mina is headstrong, stubborn, but can be sometimes ditzy. She loves to stir up trouble [[User:Petalbreeze|Falling]][[User talk:Petalbreeze|Petal]] 00:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *Ice:white she-cat with silver chest and paws, ice-blue eyes, --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Icestorm''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|Peace]] 12:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Apply for a KITTYPET here *Katrina: Very attractive golden tabby. She has big brown eyes, a striped tail, and darker paws. She has a long tail and she has a pretty voice. She has some wild spark but she likes her life as a kittypet.--[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 00:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) <<<< Added *Veronica - Small slender and sleek black she-cat with a glossy pelt and pale green eyes.[[User:Hiddensun|'''Forever & Always''']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''...Sunny ღ''']] 19:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Toulouse- A dark gray tom with a lighter gray underbelly and pale blue eyes. He and his Twolegs are originally from France so he is very finicky and loathes dirt and work of any kind. [[User:Petalbreeze|Falling]][[User talk:Petalbreeze|Petal]] 02:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Ruby - Dark ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes. She and her sister, Amber, live with the same Twolegs, but both long for more adventure. --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 04:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Amber - Pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. Ruby's sister. Wants to explore the world, but her Twolegs won't allow her. --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 04:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Lily-Erin - Pretty cream she-cat with bright blue eyes. She has long, fluffy fur. She lives next door to Ruby and Amber, and the three are very good friends. Lily-Erin had no desire to leave her Twolegs, but she will do so to travel with Ruby and Amber for a while. After she travels, she would want to go back home. --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 05:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Apply for a LONER here * Syka - A tortoiseshell she-cat that is strangely muscular. Syka is a strategist, but often makes threats that she can't back up. [[User:Shigura|'''Vaan''' ]][[User Talk:Shigura|"So, Fran... how old are you?"]] 19:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^^^^ ADDED * Liv - Drak brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with a flowing tail and pale blue eyes.[[User:Hiddensun|'''Forever & Always''']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''...Sunny ღ''']] 19:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) * Leaf - A black she-cat with shaded red eyes. -[[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker]] 20:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) * Evening Star (two-part name XD)- a sleek black she-cat with topaz colored eyes. Star is stealthy and mysterious, often using quick wits to her advantage. Her she loves playing tricks and spying. * Sapphire- Beautiful pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and a delicate frame. Unlike her sister Evening Star, Sapphire is alluring and enchanting, able to get toms to do almost anything she says. She is courteous and kind to cats to a certain point, but if they get on her bad side, she has no problem plotting revenge. [[User:Petalbreeze|Falling]][[User talk:Petalbreeze|Petal]] 02:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) * Zoe - Beautiful brown she-cat with vivid grey eyes that change colour from blue to green and reflect her surroundings. Zoe used to live with Twolegs, but she left, as that life didn't hold enough excitement for her. She is incredibly smart, good at planning, and a natural leader. She is also an ok fighter and hunter, but not above average. --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 04:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Maggie- Brown tabby she-cat with one Green eyes and one pale blue eye. Stubborn, bold and hot-headed, Maggie is a dangerous enemy and fiery, but has a good heart when it is most needed. Hope you like! ((so-so on her death)).--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit''']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'''SunClan Forever!''']] 01:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Put Comments, and wanted deaths here * Ruby, Amber, Lily-Erin, Zoe. ~ I don't really mind if any of my cats die, except Zoe. She is my favourite of the characters I made up, and I really really really don't want her to die. The others I don't really mind so much about. You can do what you want with them. --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 05:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Zaffie. [[User:FirePelt|'''火の毛皮''']] 00:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading it !! So good!! Oh and by the way what does your siggy say? It's cool [[User:Hiddensun]] 13:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I can read some of it but I'm not sure if I'm right. The first character is roku, and the second is no. But I don't know what the other two are. Rokuno..... Tell me if I am right, Fire!! [[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 21:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the characters mean: Fur of Fire, for my user name, Firepelt. [[User:FirePelt|'''火の毛皮''']] 17:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments